


Weight

by kaige68



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflection on feeling the weight of a new name and title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

> I have been junkie watching Young Justice for a week, and am completely hooked. And as a warning, This is just about my only exposure to the DC Universe. Apologies for any wrong info.

The weight was sometimes suffocating. He could feel the panic pull and tighten in his chest. It wasn’t new. It hadn’t come with the name Nightwing, or with the title of Team Commander. It just felt heavier now, or maybe it felt more dense.

It was healthy to have, in a sense. It helped to keep him in the right direction. Fearless wasn’t the best way to get the job done. A good man, a good leader knew what to be afraid of, and needed to know how to react to those fears.

Dick had learned how to deal with the weight of fear. Learned how to twist in its tight grip and get the job done. Learned to trust this teammate to twist in their own fears while getting through the missions. The weight of it all was sometime suffocating, he learned to help his team breathe.


End file.
